digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Summer of Adventure
Summer of Adventrure is set 2 years before Digimon Frontier and Digimon Scan Seperators. It focuses around Luke coming to stay in Italy with Zoe because his mother has to work in Russia and Zoe's mother is a work friend. Plot In Summer, Luke is sent to a friend of his mothers in Italy whilst she works in Russia. Her friend happens to be Zoe's mother. As soon as Luke enters the house and sees Zoe they both blush in small attraction. Zoe is then sent down to a huge shop and Luke volunteers to go too. Whilst walking up they approach a factory, Zoe says it's not normal for it to produce black smoke, but they ignore it and walk on. When they enter the shop, Luke is amazed at it being giant. Zoe says they both have 100 Euros to spend outside of Groceries. Luke thinks for a moment and suggests they find a manga book called "Digimon". They eventually find a few issues of it and buy it. Tired of walking, Luke and Zoe rest on a hill above the factory and read the mangas, when Zoe gets hers Luke reads the second volume, only to find there are a few pages ripped out and a "security tag" still in it. After this mention the black smoke from the factory becomes more rapid and strange sillouttes appear and fly off. Zoe gets scared and Luke flirts for her to hold him if she gets scared more, but she slaps him. The "security tag" then glows and a Gaomon is Digiconverted. This scares Zoe more and she hugs Luke for protection, he smiles and gets slapped again. Gaomon then explains himself and that the "security tags" are infact Digivices and notices a car with what is soon revealed to be Mummymon in it. He then goes to attack but is wiped out fast. He then rises to Digivolve but gets caught up in the black smoke halfway through causing him to go through a different Digivolution; DigiMutation. This DigiMutation, however, causes him to Degenerate and the Black Smoke causes him to become more powerful. Gaomon has changed into BurstShaomon and then attacks Mummymon with a Puppy Inferno attack and chases the car, getting kiddnapped by Mummymon. Luke and Zoe then worry and try to run after him, but it's too far. Another Digvice is found in the manga books which Zoe has read, it then Digiconverts a Floramon whom Super-Warp Digiolves to IvyKabuterimon and they chase the car. After trapping Mummymon, BurstShaomon escapes and Double-Warp Digivolves to DotMirageGaogamon who fights Mummymon, eventually "defeating" it with Pixel Cannon. However, he has only strenghened Mummymon so it can Digivolve and merge with the Black Smoke to become Pharaohmon X who puts up a fight with DMGaogamon and IvyKabuterimon and eventually looses. DMGaogamon and IvyKabuterimon then return to the Digivices which, along with the manga books, dissapear. Luke and Zoe then kiss and start walking back to Zoe's house hand in hand. Characters Appering *Luke *Zoe *Zoe's Mother *Gaomon *Floramon *Mummymon *WarGreymon X (Black Smoke Sillouette) *MetalGarurumon X (Black Smoke sillouette) *BurstShaomon *IvyKabuterimon *DotMirageGaogamon *Pharaohmon X Follow Ups This movie has 2 follow ups where Luke meets other Frontier Digidestind: *Autumn of Discovery *Winter of Travel Basis The idea is based on a dream Digital Tamer had the night before the article was posted. Everything from the part about Digiconverting to Floramon was made up (including Floramon). The sequels are also made up. This page belongs to --Digital Tamer 19:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan fiction